The following disclosure generally relates to navigation database creation, and, more particularly, to creating a customized navigation database.
Navigation systems may be provided on various different computer platforms. For example, a navigation system may be a standalone system or a networked system. In a standalone navigation system, the software applications, geographic data, and hardware are combined at a single location. The standalone system may be installed in a vehicle or carried by a person. In a networked navigation system, some of the software or geographic data is located with the hardware with the user and some of the software or geographic data is/are located remotely and accessed over a communications system. The navigation system may be implemented on a dedicated platform in which the hardware and software are specifically designed for navigation purposes. Alternatively, the navigation system may be implemented on a general purpose computing platform (such as a personal computer, personal digital assistant, smart phone, or a networked computer) using appropriate navigation-related software applications and data.
Navigation systems (including general purpose computing platforms that run navigation applications) provide a variety of useful features and services. For example, navigation systems used in vehicles can provide detailed instructions for driving to desired destinations, thereby reducing travel times and expenses. Navigation systems and navigation applications can also search for businesses of a desired type and provide routing guidance to locations of such businesses.
Navigation systems may include navigational databases as a collection of geographic data to be used with a navigational system. Navigation system users may require that certain types, categories, or configurations of geographic data are included in a navigational database. These different requirements can lead to numerous versions of compiled navigation databases produced by navigation system producers.